On the mounting of interior components in an aircraft, it is customary at present to connect components, such as, for example, dado panels, side coverings, ceiling coverings, light strips, luggage compartments and the like, individually to the aircraft structure. Since each component has to be separately positioned and fastened to the aircraft structure, the mounting of these components is very time-consuming. Similarly, for example, pipelines serving as air-conducting lines of an aircraft air-conditioning system or for water supply in an aircraft cabin, and also electric lines, are at present also fastened individually to the aircraft structure in a time-consuming manner. After mounting, the proper functioning of all the lines must be checked in a final inspection. In particular, all the pipelines have to undergo a tightness check, while in the case of the electric lines it is necessary to check all the interfaces. These tests are likewise relatively onerous, since the lines and interfaces to be checked are often accessible only with difficulty in the mounted state.
For this reason, efforts are being made to preassemble and test interior components provided for mounting in an aircraft, for example in an aircraft cabin, as extensively as possible outside the aircraft. In particular, large modules which may comprise a plurality of overhead luggage compartments, a plurality side covering panels and other interior components, such as, for example, electric lines, air-conducting lines of an aircraft air-conditioning system or pipelines serving for water supply in the aircraft cabin, personal service units and personal service channels, are to be preassembled and tested outside the aircraft, optionally with the aid of a suitable mounting apparatus configured for example in the form of a mounting frame. Subsequently, the large modules are to be transported by means of a transporting apparatus into a final mounting position in an aircraft fuselage element. Finally, in the aircraft fuselage element, the modules are to be connected to the aircraft structure in the simplest and most time-saving manner possible.